


I'm sorry (for everything I've done)

by gaitorbait55



Series: Hunter's Wolf [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Death, F/F, Flarke (mentioned), Gore, Oneshot, Werewolf/Hunter AU, hunter!Lexa, werewolf!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaitorbait55/pseuds/gaitorbait55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves and hunters don't mix well.<br/>Unless one of them doesn't know that the other is a werewolf.</p><p>~</p><p>Clexa werewolf/hunter au</p><p>ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry (for everything I've done)

**Author's Note:**

> Just so there is no confusion; this is set in modern day. Everyone phones and all that good stuff.  
> The werewolves on here, they are a bit like the lycans on "Underworld" but not that gruesome. If you just picture a werewolf without it being a wolf, but also not a total monster, then that'll give you an image. 
> 
> Sorry if that's confusing. Any more questions, you know where to put them!

“ _Target is on the move, Commander._ ” The brunette heard over the com in her ear.

 

“Copy that General.” Lexa replied quietly. She was standing on top of a roof of the small town. She was dressed in all black; from her shirt down to her boots. She had a sword strapped onto her back, a dagger on her tight, another in her boot, and a gun will with wolfsbane bullets secured on her waist. Her hair was tight in elaborate braids. She was watching the ground below her, eyes trained on the alley way.

 

“ _Target should be in sight any moment._ ”

 

Lexa narrowed her eyes as she heard the sounds of crashing trash cans. She smirked as she finally saw her target. A large dark brown werewolf. Lexa had been tracking this mutt down for three days, ever since the first sighting of the blood crazed brut. Unfortunately, it wasn’t rare nowadays for werewolves to enter what’s known as Blood Rage. Werewolves can go up to two weeks without eating, three is pushing it. Ever since humanity had found out about this creatures, it became more and more difficult for them to find food. Because of that, more and more werewolves would show up on the radar in Blood Rages.

 

That’s what Lexa was there for, though. She was a wolf hunter, and one of the deadliest by far. Ever since her family was slaughtered by one of these creatures, she had sworn to protect those who couldn’t. She doesn’t want what happened to her, to happened to anyone else. Now she was the Commander of the Trikru, one of the top were hunters.

 

“Target sighted.” Lexa said before jumping over the side of the building, landing on the fire escape silently. She watched the beast stomp it’s way through the alley. She could hear the large intakes of air as it got closer. Once it was a few feet past the spot she was in, she jumped the rest of the way down, landing on her feet. She whistled at the beast, making it stop. She watched it sniff the air once, before snarling and turning around to face her. She was able to get look at it now. It’s face was drawn back into a snarl, showing it’s teeth. She could see blood, both old and new, around it’s muzzle, claws, and on it’s body. It had probably just come from another killing.

 

“Her doggy doggy.” Lexa said with a smirk, turning it. It reared up and growled loudly before charging at her. She darted to the side, making the beast slide past her. She turned and threw a dagger at it; the dagger imbedding into it’s back. The beast howled in pain and charged at her again. She threw another, hitting it in the stomach. The beast just growled and kept running. Lexa ran towards it and at the last minute, summer salted over it. The werewolf reared up and took a swipe at her, knocking her leg a little. She grunted as she landed, feeling the sting of the were’s claws. She glanced at it and saw it wasn’t to deep. She looked back up just in time to see it swipe at her again. She moved out of the way, but was too slow. Lexa landed on her back on the ground. She could feel pain in her side and knew she was cut.

 

The beast roared at her again and started walking over, drool dripping from it’s mouth. She pulled out her gun and aimed it at the beast when another roared ripped through the air. Both heads snapped towards the sound just as another werewolf, a light blonde colored one, slammed into the dark brown one. Lexa stared wide eyed as both weres started tearing into each other. What seemed like hours, was only minutes, before the brown one fell on the ground, breathing hard. Cuts all over it’s body, blood oozing from the claw marks. Lexa watched the blonde start walking towards the brown one, snarling and baring it’s teeth at it. The brown one looked up right as the blonde pounced, it’s jaws enclosing around the brown’s throat. There was a high pitched whine, a pleading beg, before the sound of crushing bone filled the alley The blonde wolf dropped the now lifeless one.

 

Lexa still had her gun trained on the wolves. She’s never seen this before; two wolves fighting one another. Most wolves relied on one another to survive. So why were these two fighting one another? She watched the blonde wolf snap the other's neck with wide eyes. She gulped and watched the blonde sniff the air before it turned it’s head to look at Lexa. Lexa stifled a gasp as she saw two clear blue eyes staring back at her. The wolf turned it’s whole body towards Lexa and sniffed the air once again, not taking it’s eyes off her. It took a step towards Lexa but froze when it heard the girl gasp. The wolf lowered its body, until it was on all fours, and lowered its head slightly.

 

“Commander?” Lexa heard in her ear. She saw the wolf’s ear twitch, the spell between the two of them broke in that moment. The wolf stepped back, snarled once, and took off. Lexa stared dumbly after it.

 

What the hell just happened?

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke ran; as fast as she could. As fast as her legs could carry her. She ran into the forest on the other side of the town; stomping about for miles on end. She ran until she got to a river where she skidded to a halt. She could feel the scratches, from both claws and teeth all over her body. She limped towards the river, shifting back into her human form as she did. She didn’t know she was crying until she had shift.

 

She had done it; killed her best friend, her soon to be mate. She dragged herself to the river and carefully got into the shallow area, shivering as the cold water hit her bare skin. She looked down at her hands and a sob broke out. What had she done? She plunged her hands into the water and started scrubbing her skin; hard. She scrubbed until the blood was off. She scrubbed until her skin was red. She stayed in the river for quite some time.

 

“Clarke?” A quiet voice called out. The blonde snapped her head up, standing up from the water, but not stepping out.

 

“Raven..” Clarke murmured. A tan girl with dark hair stepped out of the treeline holding clothes.

 

“Clarke? Where’s Finn?” The girl asked once she was a few feet away.

 

“Ray...I’m so sorry...I..” Clarke stuttered, trying to explain.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t.” Raven asked, her voice cracking. “Please tell me you didn’t kill the only family I had left.”

 

“Raven...I had too, he...he killed 18 people...he was in the Blood Rage and couldn’t stop..I-” Clarke took a step towards to brunette, but Raven stepped back.

 

“Stop.” Raven said, dropping to the clothes on the ground, tears running down her face. “We could have fixed him.” She said weakly, even though she knew it wasn’t true. Once a wolf entered Blood Rage, it was almost impossible to get them out.

 

“Raven...I’m sorry…” Clarke got out of the water and tried to step closer, but Raven wouldn’t let her.

 

“Just stay the fuck away from me Clarke.” Raven snarled, baring her teeth before turning around and running back in the forest. Clarke fell to her knees and sobbed. Why did she have to kill everyone she ever loved? When was life going to stop punishing her for her mistakes?

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa got back to base just after sunrise. After informed the clean up crew where to find the werewolf’s body, she stopped by a small clinic to get patched up before heading back to base. Once there she received many pats on the back and praises for another job well done. But Lexa only nodded on auto pilot, her mind on something else.

 

“Yo, earth to Lexa.” The voice of her lifelong best friend, and mentor, snapped Lexa out of her thoughts.

 

“Hmm?” Lexa murmured, looking up from where she was seated in a chair in her room.

 

“Have you heard anything I’ve said so far?” The blonde leaning against her wall asked with a scowl.

 

“....No..” Lexa replied.

 

“Seriously.” The older woman huffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“My apologizes Anya, my mind was elsewhere.” Lexa told her.

 

“Where at?” Anya asked, walking over and sitting next to the burnette. Lexa was quiet for a moment.

 

“Last night, my last mission.” She responded after a few moments.

 

“Well what about it? You got the wolf Lex, job well done. What’s there to think about?” Anya asked as she lied down, her arms behind her head.

 

“...There was another wolf.” Lexa said quietly.

 

“What?!” Anya shot up.

 

“Yes, a blonde one.”

 

“What happened? Why didn’t you report it in? Did it attack you? How hurt are you?” Anya fired question after question, concern in her tone.

 

“I am fine Anya, honestly.” Lexa said. “She didn’t attack me.”

 

“She?” Anya frowned.

 

“Well..it. It seemed like a girl anyways.” Lexa shrugged.

 

“Okay...so what happened?” Lexa took in a breathe and retold her encountered with the two creatures.

 

“Woah...that’s...strange.” Anya frowned, Lexa nodded in reply. “So what are you going to do about it?”

 

“About what?”

 

“The whole wolf thing idiot.” Anya rolled her eyes at Lexa.  
  
What is there to do?” Lexa asked with a frown.

 

“Are you going to report it in?”

 

“I...don’t think so.” Lexa said, biting her lip.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because...I don’t think this wolf was meaning to harm anyone… It literally killed the Blood crazed and left.” Lexa said, thinking carefully. “I wonder why…”

 

“Who cares. All beasts are the same. All they think about is when they are going to get their next meal.” Anya said, getting up.

 

“Perhaps.” Lexa murmured.

 

“Anyways, I’m going to hit the hay. I’ll see you later Lex.” Anya said before walking out the door. Lexa sighed and got ready to sleep as well. She pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes, hoping to rid her mind of those piercing blue eyes.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke breathed in the cool air. It had just finished raining; freshly raining grass was her favorite scent in the whole world. She walked through the town hoping to buy some new clothes. If a werewolf had their clothes on when they shifted, their clothes would turn into rags. It had been awhile since she had bought clothes, and now she was in desperate need of them. It had been a few weeks since the killing of Finn; Raven still wouldn't talk to her. Clarke sighed and shook her head. She had been on her own since then.

 

She walked into a store only to get slammed into by another person. She was about to snap at them to watch it but stopped when she saw who it was. A brunette with green eyes stared at her from the ground. Lexa had been walking out the store when she ran into what seemed like a brick wall.

 

“I am so sorry.” Clarke breathe out, holding a hand out to help the other girl up. Lexa looked at the hand as if it was the most offending object ever, but then slowly took it. Clarke pulled the brunette up, careful not to show how strong she was.

 

“It’s fine. I wasn’t looking where I was going anyways.” Lexa said, dusting herself off. “I’m Lexa by the way.”

 

“Clarke.” Clarke said with a small smile.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa said, trying the name out. She liked how it rolled off her tongue. She looked at the blonde and inwardly frowned. She looked so familiar, but she couldn’t for the life of her place where she had seen her before.

 

“Have we met before?” Lexa asked with a frown. Clarke mentally panicked for moment, praying the hunter couldn't possibly know her secret.

 

“No, I think I would remember a pretty face like yours.” Clarke said flirtatiously, hoping to throw the girl off track. It worked. Lexa’s cheeks turned bright pink after the compliment.

 

“I uh, thank you.” Lexa swallowed.

 

“Anytime.” Clarke grinned. “Anyways, what are you doing here?”

 

“Oh uh...my friend dragged me here, but it seems like she also ditched me.” Lexa said with a scowl. She had come to the store with Echo, but after a little while the dark blonde had said she needed to use the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Lexa gave up on her search for the girl and decided to leave.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Clarke said with a sympathetic look.

 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Lexa said with a shrug. She really didn’t want to go shopping that morning in all honesty. “So what’s a pretty girl doing out here all by herself?” She asked, her cheeks turning pinker as she said it.

 

“Buying some clothes for myself.” Clarke grinned at the cute brunette. Even when she was trying to be smooth it was cute.

 

“Oh, alright.” Lexa said with a small smile. “I should let you to it then. I have to get to something soon anyways”

 

“Okay.” Clarke said a bit disappointed that the brunette was leaving already. No Clarke! She’s a hunter!  Clarke nodded once and turned to head into the store but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

 

“Wait,” Clarke turned to the brunette with a curious eyebrow. “Here, give me your number. Perhaps we can hang out sometime?” Lexa asked hopefully.

 

“Oh, uh,” Say no Clarke! “Sure! I’d love to.” What the hell is wrong with you?

 

“Awesome, here.” They switched phones for a moment and exchanged numbers. “Cool, I’ll text you later then.” Lexa said with a smile before leaving. Clarke watched her go before mentally slapping herself for not turning down the girl, even though she was hot. She sighed to herself before making her way into the store again.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_Hot Stranger: Hey_

 

_Smexy Blonde: hey there_

 

_Hot Stranger: "Smexy Blonde" really?_

 

_Smexy Blonde: "Hot Stranger" really?_

 

_Hot Stranger: touche lol_

 

_Hot Stanger: what are you doing this weekend?_

 

_Smexy Blonde: dunno yet, why?_

 

_Hot Stranger: kind of wanted to take you out for dinner. For you know, running into and all_

 

 

Clarke grinned as she looked at her phone and rolled her eyes playfully. Lexa had run into her, but it probably should have been Clarke to be the one to have apologized. Clarke was pretty much a brick wall, and having run into one before (several time)  she knew that it must not have felt to good.

 

_Smexy Blonde: lol your apology was already sccepted....but a free meal does sound nice....hmm, decisions, decisions._

 

_Hot Stranger: ;P you're mean_

 

 

 

Clarke laughed out loud. Glad there was no one around. Well in all honesty who would be in the middle of a forest, up a tree like she was?

 

_Smexy Blonde: lol #sorrynotsorry_

 

_Smexy Blonde: I'd love to :)_

 

_Hot Stranger: cool :) I'll pick you up at 8?_

 

_Smexy Blonde: sounds like a plan stan ;)_

 

_Hot Stranger: can't wait :) x_

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Where are you off to looking so dressed up?” Anya asked, leaning against the door frame of Lexa’s bedroom. She look the brunette standing in front of the mirror taking in her attire. Lexa wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants and overalls.

 

“Going out with a friend.” Lexa replied as she fixed her tie.

 

“Friend? Or _friend_  friend.” Anya asked with a smirked.

 

“Friend friend.” Lexa huffed. “Well, hopefully anyways...as long as this date goes as plan.” Lexa said, biting her lip worriedly.

 

“Hey, short stuff,” Anya came up behind her and squeezed her shoulders. “Everything will go smoothingly. You’re the Commander after all, once you let her know that she’ll be putty in your hands.”

 

“I’m not going to tell her that, at least not yet.” Lexa said with a roll of her eyes. “I want her to like me for me, not because I’m some werewolf killer.”

 

“Lexa you’re like a hero to most people.” Anya said seriously. “You know how many people you’ve saved over the years? How many families you’ve put back to get or kept safe?”

 

“I know..” Lexa sighed. “But still, I want her to know me before that.”

 

“And that is exactly why she’s going to love you.” Anya said with a soft smile. “Always so humble.”

 

“Hey, I detect no sarcasm in that statement this time.” Lexa grinned.

 

“We were having a moment you dork.” Anya chuckled and punched Lexa’s arm, making Lexa grin. “Alright Commander, knock her socks off.” She said with a wink and shoved the brunette out the room.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke had to buy a dress last minute because she didn’t own one. Why would she if she was only going to rip it sooner or later? But even if it was last minute it still looked hella good on her. She wore a black strapless dress that came down to mid thigh and black heels. Even though she did prefer shoes over heels, she could live with them for a few hours. She stood outside a random building she chose, waiting for Lexa to pick her up. She couldn't have Lexa picking her up at her actual home, not yet at least. A black honda pulled up to a stop in front of her.

 

“Hello there miss.” Lexa said as she stepped out of the car.

 

“Hello there stranger.” Clarke replied.

 

“What are you standing out here on this fine night by yourself?” Lexa asked, trying to fight off a smirk.

 

“I’m actually waiting for my date.” Clarke replied, she too fighting off a smile.

 

“Well it looks like she may not come.” Lexa said. “Perhaps you would like to join me tonight instead?”

 

“Hmm… maybe. I think I’ll wait a few minutes before saying yes.” Clarke said.

 

“What if I offer you dinner?” Lexa asked.

 

“Sold.” Clarke grinned, making Lexa laugh.

 

“From no on I’ll just offer food in an argument, I’ll win every time.” Lexa grinned.

 

“Hey now, it better be some big steak or something if you expect to win.” Clarke grinned and laughed.

 

“I’ll buy you the best steak the world could offer.” Lexa smiled softly and took her hand. “Shall we?”

 

“Let’s.” Clarke smiled back and they got into the car.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Their first date went amazingly. They went out on three more over the course of a month.  Lexa felt herself falling more and more in love with the blue eyed beauty. She loved to hear about the blonde’s life. (At least the things Clarke would tell her.)

 

She learned that she loved to draw. She learned that blonde loved 80’s music. She learned that Clarke loved afternoon naps and was not a morning person.

 

(What she didn’t know was it was because the blonde was usually up hunting all night.)

 

She learned Clarke loved to sit and watch the moon sometimes.

 

(What she didn’t know was that Clarke loved to run underneath the moonlight as well.)

 

She learned that Clarke loved all sorts of meat.

 

(What she didn’t know was that Clarke's inner wolf demanded it half the time.)

 

She learned Clarke’s family was slaughtered by a werewolf when she was younger.

 

(What she didn’t know was that Clarke was the one who slaughtered them.

 

Clarke too was falling for the green eyed girl. While spending time with her she found out that Lexa was a huge history nerd and could go on and on about each war. Clarke found that adorable. She found out Lexa’s favorite time of day was right after the sun rose; when there was still fresh dew on the grass.

 

She found out that Lexa’s family was also killed by a werewolf when she was younger.

 

(It made Clarke feel even guiltier than she already was.)

 

She found out Lexa was the Commander of the Trikru.

 

(Clarke knew she needed to stop meeting Lexa for both of their sakes.)

 

(She didn’t know how to though.)

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“I really like spending time with you, Clarke.” Lexa murmured to her as they walked down the back streets of the town. An arm was wrapped around Clarke’s shoulders, bringing her close to the brunette.

 

“I really like spending time with you too.” Clarke said with a smile.She leaned up and gave Lexa a quick kiss, making the taller girl grin. They had been dating for little over two months. They spent as much time as they could with one another. They’ve only spent the time in each other’s arms only a few times.

 

(Only when Clarke was absolutely sure she wouldn’t lose control in her sleep.)

 

Sometimes their plans would change last minute, especially if Lexa had to go on a mission. Clarke didn’t mind.

 

(She did. Lexa was killing her kind. But she hated her kind anyways.)

 

“I love you.” Clarke murmured softly.

 

“I love you too.” Lexa kissed the top of her head, smiling softly. Clarke smiled back, for once in her life she was happy. She relished it because she knew happy moments don’t long. This one was no different.

 

They walked on the outskirts of town, enjoying the forest scenery when Lexa paused for a moment.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke asked when they stopped.

 

“I feel...I feel like we are being watched.” Lexa whispered, eyes darting around. Clarke’s eyes widened and she looked around. Within seconds she understood why Lexa felt like this. With her sensitive hearing Clarke would hear a werewolf close by, and it seemed it was only getting closer.

  
  


“Maybe we should get out of here.” Clarke said, fear in her voice. Though it wasn’t fear for herself, it was fear for Lexa. Before Lexa could reply their heads snapped up as they heard a large roar, then moments later saw a brown werewolf lumbering towards them.

 

“Clarke watch out!” Lexa yelled, shoving the blonde out of the path of the beast. Clarke tumbled out of the way, her eyes widened as she realized who the wolf was; Raven. Raven reared back on her hind legs and took a swipe at Lexa, who managed to dodge and get a few feet away from the wolf. Raven roared at her and went to charge again. Lexa took out one of her daggers and threw it, embedding it into Raven’s arm. It just made Raven even more angrier.

 

“Stop!” Clarke yelled, at both of them. She didn’t know why Raven would attack all of a sudden, it didn’t make sense. She wasn’t in a blood rage; she and Raven just went on a hunt last week. She went to help, though help who she didn’t know.

 

“Clarke stay back!” Lexa shouted when she notice the blonde getting closer. She didn’t want Clarke hurt. Lexa didn’t think she could lose another loved one to one of these mutts. She would defend Clarke with her life. Raven saw Lexa momentarily distracted and slammed herself into the brunette into the ground. Lexa landed hard and stayed down for a moment, groaning in pain. Raven swiped a clawed paw at her and scratched her back. Lexa bit her lip to stop the scream from leaving her mouth. Raven roared again and moved to enclose her jaws around one of Lexa’s legs.

 

“NO!” The sound of clothes ripping, bones breaking was all Lexa heard before the beast looming over her was plowed into. She looked up and saw the blonde werewolf, here, again fighting off the other wolf. Both tearing into each other with their teeth and claws. Lexa looked around to find Clarke, but only found shreds of her clothes. It was then Lexa connected the dots. The blonde werewolf was Clarke. Clarke tore into Raven’s back, blood sprayed everywhere. Lexa stared wide eyed as the two creatures fought. It was all she could do, she couldn’t seem to rap her head around it.

 

Clarke. Werewolf.

 

Clarke is a werewolf.

 

“Commander!” Someone shouted, snapping Lexa out of her thoughts. She turned around just as Echo and Anya came into view. Anya held up her gun, aiming at the still two fighting beast.

 

“Anya wait!” Lexa shouted, but it was too late. Anya fired, hitting the blonde wolf, Clarke, in the back. Clarke reared up and howled in pain before getting slammed back. Raven snarled at the new comers before charging. Echo fired her gun next, hitting Raven in the chest twice. Raven stumbled as she ran, flipping in the process before slamming into the ground. Clarke whimpered as she was her friend get taken down before looking at Lexa. Green meet blue. They locked gazes for a second, before Clarke tilted her head back and howled to the dark sky. She turned and took off into the night.

  
_I should have just stayed away. I'm so sorry Lexa, for everything I've done._


End file.
